


You Don't Get To Decide That

by sithlordsirius



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius
Summary: Jaskier was always there for Geralt no matter how far Geralt pushed him away.But what happens if he finally pushed Jaskier over the edge?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Kudos: 182





	You Don't Get To Decide That

"I can't believe we just did that! It came out of nowhere and you, you, Mr Rivia, wasted no time. Why was there werewolf so close to the main road? Do they not-"

"Jaskier can you please shut up?" Geralt interrupted, looking down at the bard from Roach. Jaskier chuckled and shook his head, quickening his pace a little to keep up with the Witcher. "I simply cannot! My mind is racing with new ideas for songs and poems, I might explode if I don't say them aloud!"

"What a shame that would be..." Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it, not wanting to anger Geralt any further. Jaskier, was not one to be easily silenced, a well known fact across all lands, but this constant belittling from Geralt was starting to hurt. He was able to brush them off with ease at first, assuming that Geralt just did not want to talk or that he was focused on the task ahead. But as the years began to go by the comments grew more vicious and began to cut deeper. Jaskier felt as if he was the only one contributing to this friendship, though, he doubted Geralt even considered them friends. Why would he? To quote Geralt, Jaskier was nothing but 'a bug in a kitchen'. Everyone he came across wanted rid of him. Jaskier continued to wonder about his own thoughts when he was stopped suddenly by bumping into Roach.

"We'll stay here tonight. I have a contract to collect, I'll be back soon." Geralt mumbled, hopping off Roach and looking at Jaskier, noticing the withdrawn look on his face. He sighed and grabbed a bag of coin from his saddle and placed it in Jaskiers hand, "Get us a room and clean off, you have blood in your hair still."

Jaskier pulled his hand away from Geralt and marched towards the inn, not glancing back at the Witcher. Geralt stood, a little shocked at Jaskiers reaction but shrugged it off as him simply being tired. After all, they had been moving since dawn and their little encounter with the werewolf was harder than either expected. He just hoped he wasn't hurt and was trying to hide it from him again. As he walked away, he glanced back and watched Jaskier lug his lute into the inn before moving further into the village. Jaskier shuffled into the hostel and placed the bag of coin up onto the counter in front of the inn keeper, "Room for two, separate beds."

"We only have one room left and it is a double bed, will this suffice?" The inn keeper replied, Jaskier sighed and nodded his head. As if this day couldn't get any worse, he was now going to be sleeping on the floor. He paid the coin for the room and took the key and went up stairs to their room for the night. He sat at the end of the bed and sighed, resting his hands in his head. Sure, he could stay up in this room and wallow in his own self pity for hours till Geralt is done doing whatever, or he could drown his sorrows.

Geralt returned to the inn a few hours later, when the sun had finally set and the village drunks were beginning to hobble the streets. He walked up to the counter and was greeted harshly by the inn keeper, "We have no rooms left, now get out."

"I already bought my room for the night. My friend, short, ugly hair cut, wearing blue?" The inn keeper sighed, "Second door to the left when you go up the stairs, enjoy your stay."

Geralt huffed and moved up the stairs, opening the door to a dark room. He sighed and lit up a candle, illuminating the empty bedroom. He began to panic when he couldn't see Jaskier. He noticed his lute and bag were on the floor, so he didn't try to leave. The window was closed and their was no sign of forced entry, so he must have gone out to the local tavern, typical. Geralt let out a deep sigh and began to take off his blood soaked armor. He wanted nothing more than a bath but didn't want to annoy the innkeeper anymore tonight. He kicked off his boots and threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Geralt was awoke by Jaskier stumbling into the room, the smell of alcohol thick. Geralt rolled over, facing away from Jaskier, not in the mood to listen to the drunken bard.

"You're a real dick, Geralt. You know that?" Geralt turned back around to Jaskier, who was stood at the end of the bed, his eyes bright red and cheeky rosy. Geralt opened his mouth to reply but was abruptly interrupted by Jaskier, "let me guess what you're going to say."

"Jaskier, you're drunk, go to sleep. You have no idea what you're saying foolish bard." Jaskier mimicked, lowering his voice and puffing out his chest, "Sorry that wasn't harsh enough! How about, 'you're nothing but a stain on this planet Jaskier, go to sleep before I make you'."

Geralt was taken back, he slowly got up out of the bed and approached Jaskier, who was still angrily mumbling, "You're a waste of air Jaskier, everything is your fault Jaskier! Sometimes I wish you would just disappear so I would never have to see you again! Sound familiar Geralt? Because everything you have ever said to me just plays over and over in my mind. I'm not a Witcher, I can't just brush things off and forget about them. No, Geralt, every morning I wake up, and remember what you say to me and every night. Every, single, fucking night I replay them, over and over in my head and wonder why? Why can't you just like me back? Why can you not show me the same affection I show you? Cause I'm nothing but a burden, right Geralt?"

"Why do you keep me about? Why do you say the things you do? Why don't you care for me the way I care about you? Huh, Geralt?" Jaskier snapped, Geralt reached his hand out to try calm the bard, but only angered him further, "Don't touch me."

"Jaskier, I'm sorry. I didn't think they hurt so much." Geralt replied, struggling more than ever to get the words out. Jaskier chuckled and shook his head, "No, no, no, Geralt. You don't get to decide if it was meant to hurt me or not. I do. And they did. They hurt more than you could ever imagine. But you don't understand that huh? You just wanted me dead and out of your stupid, perfect hair, right?"

Jaskier turned to face Geralt and pushed him, "So? What's your answer Witcher? If you want me dead so badly, why don't you do the job yourself?

Jaskier spun around and grabbed Geralt's silver sword and pushed it into Geralts chest. He took a step back and opened his body for the perfect strike, "There you go, the perfect sword for the ugliest beast you've ever faced."

Geralt threw the sword onto the bed and pulled Jaskier into a warm embrace. Jaskier tried to pull away from the Witcher, punching his chest and arms as hard as he could, but it was pointless. He gave up and rested his head on his chest and allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks. All his anger and resentment, draining away as Geralt held him close and whispered calming things in his ear. Geralt himself, was in shock at what had just happened. He knew he had always been harsh on Jaskier, but never once thought how it would hurt him, why would he? He is a Witcher, he always forgot other could feel things. Where Geralt felt numb, others could feel happiness, excitement and fear.

Jaskier had fallen asleep in Geralts arms, his face stained from tears and puffed from crying. Geralt carefully lifted him onto the bed and placed him beside him. Geralt crawled in beside him and wrapped his arms around him and held him close, nervous of what would happen to him if he let go.

Jaskier woke up to a pounding headache and the sun blinding him. He went to sit up but was greatly restricted with a heavy weight holding him down. He glanced over his should and saw Geralt beside him, his arm holding Jaskier close. Panic began to sweep over Jaskier and he pushed himself away from Geralt, waking him up and causing himself to fall off the bed, "What the hell was that?"

Geralt's face reddened and he sat up, his eyes glowing in the morning sun, "I'm sorry, Jaskier."

"That didn't answer the question mister." Jaskier joked, clearly forgetting what he said last night. Geralt shook his head, "No, Jaskier. Seriously, if I had known how bad I made you feel, I would have done so many things differently and I didn't realize how much they had hurt you..."

"Hold up, what are you talking about Geralt?" Jaskier replied, panicking at what his drunken self might have said to the witcher. Geralt glanced up, furrowing his eyebrows a little, "last night? You came back to the inn, incredibly drunk and started telling me how much of a dick I was and how much I had hurt you, despite how much you have cared for me."

Jaskier stood with his jaw wide open, he actually said that to Geralt? Jaskier was beginning to feel nauseous but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or one too many jugs last night. He stumbled back a little, leaning against the inn wall. Geralt ran over and helped steady him, Jaskier looked up, "I'm-I'm so sorry Geralt if I hurt you last night. I didn't-"

"Jaskier, shush. You said nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong. You opened my eyes and you were right, I was a dick." He smiled, causing Jaskier to chuckle a little. Geralt stopped and admired the bards weak smile, how his eyes crinkled when he did so and his eyes sparkled a little. Geralt took and deep breath and turned away a little, "And being honest, I-I care for you too."

Jaskier looked at Geralt, "Geralt, I beg you not to joke about that."

Geralt shook his head and looked back down at Jaskier, "I'm not." He pulled Jaskier closer to him and smiled, "It's strange, as Witchers we are told we would never feel anything, but when I am around my mind goes blank and my stomach feels like its crawling around inside me. That's why I always tried to push you away, I thought you we're cursing me or something, but I realised it was something more."

Jaskier smiled before pushing himself away from Geralt and shaking his head, "That doesn't explain the insults, the berating."

"I have no excuse or reasoning for that, I was just a bad friend." Geralt replied, sitting down on the bed and fiddling with his fingers. Jaskier nodded his head and sat down beside Geralt. He slowly placed his hand on top of Geralt's and smiled, "I accept your apology. It would be rude if I didn't. That's the most I have heard you speak since we met."

Geralt chuckled and placed his other hand on top of Jaskiers, cupping it and rubbing it gently with his thumb, "I think its the most I have ever spoken."

"And you did it for me." Jaskier teased, resting his head on Geralts shoulder and smiling smugly. Geralts faced went bright red again and he turned to Jaskier and smiled.

He gently lifted his hand to Jaskiers face and rubbed his thumb against his jawline softly, then allowing his hands to run through his hair. Jaskier gazed up at him, allowing Geralt to fully appreciate the details of his face. Geralt licked his lips as he gazed at Jaskiers, he leaned in slowly, his hand titling up Jaskiers chin. Jaskier, startled at first, pulled away. He gazed up at Geralt before smiling and leaning back in, connecting their lips in a slow, sweet kiss. They both pulled away slowly, Geralts hand cupping Jaskier and they smiled.

"Jaskier?"

"Shush, Geralt and kiss me again."


End file.
